custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tenagain's Imagination Trip to Places (SuperMalechi's version)
Mr. Tenagain's Imagination Trip to Places is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released on July 24, 1992. On June 19, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Mr. Tenagain takes Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to places including the forest, the arctic, the beach, and even the number ten circus. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Hello, Goodbye #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Here in the Forest #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Ants Go Marching #Four Little Butterlies #Silly Sounds #Skip to My Loo #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRRR! #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Mister Snowman #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing and I'd Love to Sail #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Colors All Around #My Kite #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #When the Circus Comes to Town #A Big Parade of Numbers #The Rainbow Song #Laugh With Me! #Our Friend Michael Had a Band #It's Good to Be Home #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" *The version of "I Love You" *After the song "The Other Day I Met a Bear", a friendly honey bear appears, and then, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids scream about it. *When Michael says "Barney, It's a Bear.", *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids scream about a bear, *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids that there's a big city bus we can ride on it first, and then, Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear in his head. *When Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids shout "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear in his head, *The same city bus driver's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *The same Barney's Imagination Travel City Bus used in this home video *When Barney says "All Aboard!" before he, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids get on the big city bus, *When Barney says "Is everybody ready?" before he, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids start drving the big city bus, *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip was taken from "Playing It Safe". *Another time Mr. Tenagain falls or lays down. This time, After the song "Skating, Skating", he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, hurting his left cheek. *When Mr. Tenagain yells "Whoa!" as he ice skates too fast, the sound clip was voiced by Barney from "Barney's Great Adventure" *Whne Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!", *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he slips on the ice rink, and falls down, his scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Tina tells him there is a bug in his sack, and then, Derek screams "A bug?! Yeow!" ) * *When Mr. Tenagain cries that his left cheek is bleeding, as Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on their ice skates rush over to go check on him, *When Mr. Tenagain continues crying that his left cheek is bleeding, *When Mr. Tenagain continues crying that his left cheek is bleeding after he sobs out "